


Don't Scroll Down

by Carry_On_My_Assbutt



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Horror, I wrote this for a friend, M/M, Makoto is kinda bullied, and i had to look at the comic over 4 times, but heres the result, frick me, i'll put the comic in notes or something, im sorry bae, oh god kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_My_Assbutt/pseuds/Carry_On_My_Assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa decides to show his friends a comic he found over the internet. Makoto cries, Haru is not amused, and Rei is exasperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Scroll Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueeyeswhitedecim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyeswhitedecim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bongcheon-Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63411) by Ghost. 



> Oh god I hope the link for the comic appears somewhere so if you guys want to read it (don't, it'll give you nightmares) then you can look at it if you want.

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa cried happily, bounding towards the tall olive-haired male. Smiling down at the blonde, Makoto paused, waiting for his friend to catch up. 

"Hey, Nagisa. What is it?" he asked. Nagisa held up a laptop, beaming at him. 

"I found this comic online! Can we read it together?" he asked, eyes sparkling. 

"Eh? But we have classes now..." Nagisa pouted, then lightened up.

"Then we'll read it at Haru-chan's house after club activities! Promise?" He asked, holding out his pinky. Uncertain, Makoto reluectlantly linked his pinky with Nagisa's, an uneasy smile on his face. 

"S-sure."

"Great! Thanks, Mako-chan!" As Nagisa turned the corner, Makoto sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into...?"

[...]

"Right! We're all here!" Nagisa announced happily. "Well, except Gou-chan. But I've already shown this to her."

"Did she like it?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm... well she seemed kinda frozen after I showed it to her. Then she left without saying goodbye... but it can't be that horrible, right?" Nagisa smiled. Placing his laptop ont he table, Nagisa opened the screen. Rubbing his hands together and laughing slightly, he typed in his password, and the computer opened up with the tab already there. "Mako-chan, will you read for us?" He asked.

"E-eh? Ah, sure." Makoto said, maneuvering himself so he sat in front of the screen. "Um... "The Bongcheon-Dong Ghost." Then he squinted and leaned forward a bit. "Eh, there's a warning..."

"Ah, nevermind that!" Nagisa smiled, scrolling past it. "The comic starts here, Mako-chan!"

"R-right! Um... Let's see... 'It was at around 11:20 that night. I was dragging myself home exhausted after a tiring night0study session at school. But there was no one on the street, which I thought was strange--' Wai--Nagisa. She's not gonna get kidnapped, is she?" Makoto asked worriedly. Nagisa shook his head.

"Keep reading, Mako-chan! You haven't gotten to the best part yet!" 

"R-right. 'I usually see a lot of people even at night since my apartment complex is pretty big'." Makoto read. As he continued, Haru and Rei and Nagisa looked over his shoulder. "....'nor did I have the guts to pass her by--HOLY--" Makoto shut the screen, flinging himself as far back as possible. Rei and Nagisa yelled, Rei in terror and Nagisa in delight. 

"N-Nagisa-kun! Why would you show this to us?!"

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?!"

"Don't worry Mako-chan, it's almost over! I promise!" Nagisa clapped his hands together. Makoto trembled, his eyes prickling with tears. 

"Y-you promise?" He asked. Nagisa nodded. 

"Look, I'll scroll down past the scary part, okay?" Even more unenthusiastic than before, Makoto scooted closer, reaching out to the laptop as if it was going to grow teeth and suddenly bite his hand off. 

"'Y-you know, people say that if you are really surprised you can't even scream. That was right.'" he continued reading. "'I f-froze there, not being able to move at all--oh god..." he had scrolled down, revealing the woman's bloodied face again. "'W-where's my baby?'"

"Is this really a good idea?" Rei asked. Nagisa shushed him.

"It'll be fine!"

"...I heard her screaming from far away--AHH!" Makoto screamed, shoving the laptop away and falling back, hitting hie head on the floor. Rei screamed as well, clinging onto Nagisa's arm. Haru's face was paler than normal, and his eyes were wide. Nagisa laughed. 

"Oh, M-Mako-chan are you okay?" he asked, choking on his laughter.

"Na-N-N..." Makoto couldn't even say his friend's name. His breathing was labored, and Haru scooted over to him, placing a cool hand on his cheek. "Ha-Ha-H..." Makoto whimpered. 

"It's alright, Makoto. It's over." Haru said. Large tears rolled down Makoto's face, and he wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, burying his face in his stomach. 

"N-Nagisa-kun, that wasn't very nice!" Rei scolded, still clinging onto the blonde's arm. 

"Eh? I didn't think it was that scary at all..."

"How is this not scary?!"

"I-I'm sorry Rei-chan! Mako-chan!"

"Nagisa." Haru said, frowning disappointedly. Nagisa cowered slightly, before crawling over to where Makoto was shivering and crying. 

"Mako-chan?" he asked. The other male shook his head. "I'm sorry Mako-chan, I didn't think you'd be this scared." Nagisa said. Turning to look at Nagisa, Makoto forced a small smile on his face.

"I-it's okay, Nagisa." He said. 

"Mako-chan, don't cry!"

"H-h-how can I not?!"

"Nagisa, you're not allowed to buy cafeteria food for a week."

"E-eh?! But Haru-chan!"

"Nagisa-kun, accept your punishment!"

"Eh?! Even Rei-chan!"

Nagisa was the only boy who slept well that night.


End file.
